Run Yolei Run
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 6, 2000 (En:) November 11, 2000 |continuity= }} After discovering the Emperor's hidden base, the group decide that they must remain in the digital world until Ken is defeated for good. Synopsis The DigiDestined both new and old search all around the Digital World for the Digimon Emperor and his secret base. Cody and Izzy are first to discover a plethora of Control Spires and Digimon, who are appearing from a strange floating dome. A Kuwagamon suddenly attacks and although is helpless because of the control spires, digivolves while the others escape. Ken catches up to them while they are sliding down a hill and Tentomon attempts to digivolve, to no avail. rescues them from the tight situation and takes them far enough away that Tentomon can digivolve to , and from a distance Ken comments about how he wants to add that Digimon to his collection. Everyone returns to the real world and Cody explains what they saw. Izzy quickly draws up a map of the spires and it's clear that a path has been formed where the spires are appearing. They decide the best thing to do would be to destroy the base, therefore leave his inventions useless. They agree that they will have to stay in the Digital World until the base is destroyed and they have to find a way around the obvious problem of what to tell their parents. The older DigiDestined fell useless because their partners can't digivolve, but Tai says that they can help out by going camping. He explains that telling their parents they are going camping is a good excuse for not be home for a few days. The older kids can cover up if for the younger children if their parents call. Izzy tells his mom that they are thinking about going camping and Matt convinces his dad, Hiroaki Ishida, to be the chaperone. While Davis is packing for the "camping trip" his sister Jun quickly becomes interested when she finds out Matt is going and wants to accompany them. After "escorting" her out of his room, Davis notices a new report on the television about Ken, and the fact that he is still missing. Meanwhile, Yolei is quite concerned that they will have to stay in the Digital World for a long time, but quickly becomes excited and inspired. The next day she is quite eager and they enter the Digital World while the others leave for their camping trip. Just as Matt, Tai and Izzy are about to leave with Matt's dad, Jun shows up and Matt is chosen to be the one to get rid of her. He tells her he has a present in the car for her, and while she is closing her eyes on his orders, he returns to the vehicle and they quickly drive away. Back in the Digital World, the children soon discover that the Emperor's base is not where it was the day before. They are all quite baffled but an eager Yolei climbs a control spires and claims the base flew away into the sky. She lashes out at Tentomon because he should've been guarding the area and then climbs down the side of a cliff only to find Dokugumon at the bottom. saves her just in time from being attacked but is injured himself. digivolves to to fight off the enemy and destroys the dark spiral that was on him. Yolei starts bawling and decides to stay behind and protect the injured Hawkmon. Kari stays with her too while the boys continue searching for the base. Hawkmon eventually wakes up and Yolei apologizes for being so stubborn and determined. Hawkmon reassures her though, saying that he likes her the way she is. By this time, the girls find out that the Emperor's base is a floating fortress as it appears right above them. Inside, Ken has almost made the finishing touches on his newest project. Featured characters (24) * (24) * (26) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (7) * (7) * (7) * (15) * (16) * (38) |c5= * (6) *Tuskmon (17) *DarkTyrannomon (18) *'Kuwagamon' (18) *Devidramon (21) * (23) *'Dokugumon' (33) *'' '' (34) *''Snimon'' (39) *''Ebidramon'' (40) *''Roachmon'' (41) *''Garurumon'' (42) |c6= *'' '' (35) *'' '' (43) |c7= *'' '' (36) |c8= * (20) * (37) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How many times do I have to tell you people? You're sitting in the no Digivolving section!" :—'Ken' is tired of the DigiDestined's determination. "There must be a Control Spire convention in town!" :—'Davis' feels this is a reasonable explanation as to why there are suddenly so many Control Spires. "What do you want to do, walk up there and say, 'excuse me do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building?'" :— T.K. thinks that Davis' plan is a little easier said than done. Jun: "What are you doing?" Davis: "None of your business." Jun: "Looks like you're packing for a camping trip." Davis: "It's your imagination." Jun: "Are T.K. and the others going?" Davis: "I can't remember." Jun: "So then, is Matt going camping, too?" Davis: "Matt moved to another country." Jun: "Well if you're going, and everyone else is going, and Matt's going...Can I go too? Davis: "Sure you can go...GO AWAY!" :—'Davis' has little patience when it comes to his sister. Yolei: "Left, right, left, right and halt!" T.K.: "Sir yes sir!" Matt: "You got a lot to learn about women T.K." :—'T.K.' apparently needs to learn that you shouldn't call a female 'sir'. Davis: "Are you sure you saw it? Maybe it was a garage?" Cody: "You mean a mirage" Davis: "No, I meant a place where the Digimon Emporer keeps his car " :—'Davis' just implied that Ken can drive. "Must she yell at me? Can't she take a yoga class or something?!" :—'Tentomon' becomes a victim of Yolei's rash behavior. "You're busted." :—'Flamedramon' makes one heck of a Digi-cop. Other notes as a D-3. *In the English Dub, Yolei's name in the name of the episode is spelt wrong, spelt as "Yolie" instead of "Yolei" |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *The Japanese recap in this episode, for the previous episode, uses recap music from the series Digimon Adventure, since the previous episode is closely related to that series. *While Matt and T.K. are talking to their dad about going camping with them, the person at the table next to them was one of the mascots being held captive by the Bakemon in Digimon Adventure. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English dub title for this episode could be a reference to any number of media with the title or phrase "Run Run" involved, such as the German film or the song . *In the English dub, as Yolei is going to sleep, she chants "Go Yolei, go Yolei, go!". This is a reference to the track "Ninja Rap" from the film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Digimonkaisers Stützpunkt